sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Altitude Zone
Arcane Altitude is the final zone of Sonic: Before the Sequel. It is a mixture of both versions of the Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic 3 & Knuckles that transitions from the outside, to the inside of the Death Egg. Music Titles: *Act 1: Stratospheric Synergy *Act 2: When the End is in Sight *Death Egg : Hard Boiled Premonition *Boss Act: Ode to Shattered Illusions *Extra Final Boss: Unstoppable~Falk Look This zone, in the exterior, has tiles from Death Egg in Sonic 2, along with a more detailed floor design taken from the original tiles, with blue background tiles. The background in the exterior is a simple blue sky with large clouds. The interior the Death Egg is a heavily edited Death Egg from Sonic 3 & Knuckles, but with no palette swaps, rather just more detailed tiles. The background is edited more, with blue spheres around the base, and the background lights up the more you progress through the act. If you look closely, the Death Egg has some gaps in it, looking like it is not yet finished. In the third act, dubbed as "Death Egg Act 3", is a fusion of both the outside and inside tiles. The background shows the outside sky with parts of the Death Egg ripped from the end of Sky Sanctuary in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Gimmicks The first of many gimmicks in Arcane Altitude are the boosters. They come in red, green, and cyan, each with a unique effect. The green boosters lessen the gravity, allowing Sonic & Tails to run faster, jump higher, and decreases the speed of his falls. The cyan boosters reverse gravity, making you have to jump from bar to bar to stay safe. When you reach a cyan light, gravity will be restored. The red boosters are more of hinderers in some ways, heightening the gravity to make our heroes heavier, slowing them down and making their jumps low and increases the speed of their falls. The good point of these is they allow them to break special blocks below them that are marked with sinewave lights. There are also conveyor belts taken from Sonic 3 & Knuckles, along with the shocking electric floors. The last gimmick are large fans found throughout the exterior. Their purpose is to make Sonic & Tails' jump higher and further. Boss The final boss is Dr. Robotnik a battlesuit based on the Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He has three different attacks. For the first, he goes to the top-right corner of the screen and shoots a laser. His second attack involves him teleporting to the bottom-left corner and shooting spikes at you that are difficult to avoid, although when you hit him, he ceases to attack. Lastly, he goes to the right side and shoots another laser. He will constantly charge up an electrical shield to prevent you from hitting him, and after a couple of seconds, he deactivates it, leaving him open to attack. If you finish the game up to this point in less than two hours, you get to fight the real final boss. Trivia *In the demo, you start at the Death Egg portion of Act 1, but in the final, there is a small section in the exterior before you enter the Death Egg portion. *The track "Unstoppable" is a remix of "Sweet Dreams" by J-Pop band Dreams Come True, used in the ending sequence of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, as well as a remix of the game's title screen music. *Dreams Come True would also compose the music for the 16-bit versions of the first Sonic the Hedgehog as well as its sequel. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones